


Patience.

by shawnslittlepeach



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Grinding, Office Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, ceo!Shawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnslittlepeach/pseuds/shawnslittlepeach
Summary: Shawn's busy being a CEO, and you just want attention.





	Patience.

Being with Shawn made you feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

From everyone else’s perspective, you were just in it for the money and attention. The glamor of being a socialite, going to galas and charity balls. Flying private to beautiful beaches, and exotic jungles, but that had nothing to do with it. Money aside, Shawn was the best thing to ever happen to you, and how he fell for someone like you would forever be a mystery, but you really didn’t need an answer.

You loved Shawn.

He was damn near perfect. Handsome as hell, so so sweet (only with you, he had a ‘reputation to uphold’ after all), incredibly generous - no he was perfect.

He was, however, a workaholic, which you understood. He ran a very prestigious company, with a lot of people relying on him. That was fine, but he always managed to bring it home with him. And recently with some business deal,(that apparently has been going south) he’s spent much of his time at home his office, and not cuddling you.  If it weren’t for you checking in on him every few hours you pretty sure he’d never eat. And if you didn’t physically pull him out of there at a decent hour every night your certain he’d never sleep.

Usually, you wouldn’t mind, but recently his hermit tendencies have really gotten to you. Jealousy isn’t the right word - actually it is.

You were jealous. He hadn’t been showering you in the usual amount of attention, and you were desperate. In more ways than one.

Blame it on the suites he’d been wearing recently that fit just that little bit tighter, or hearing the slight growl in his voice while shouting into the phone to his poor assistant (yes, seeing Shawn angry was a sight), but you were feeling much more needy than normal and you couldn’t wait forever for him to do something about it about it, so you did.

You passed your way down the long hallway from your bedroom to his office and gave the door a soft knock before opening it.

“I’ve got to finish this, and then I’ll be all yours honey I promise.” He grumbled over some papers without looking up at you.

“No it’s fine, I just wanted to sit with you while I read.”

You did it often, especially when you couldn’t convince Shawn to leave. Sometimes it was nice watching him work, and you knew that having you there, even just quietly sitting on the couch in the corner, relaxed his nerves.

He looked up at you, with a smile, and when he takes in what you’re wearing, his face changes. Mouth dropping open for a moment before he bites his lip, eye raking up your body.

“Is that one of my shirts?”, you nod your head innocently, stepping further into the room closing the door behind you.

Of course, this worked. It always worked, but you were careful to only use this trick on special occasions. Made it more effective when you did. To Shawn, there was nothing sexier than seeing you in one of his button ups and nothing else.

He caps the highlighter in his hand, and pushes his chair away from the desk, patting his knee.

“C’mere, you can sit in my lap until I’m done working.” He says it in that low growl that lets you know you’ve got him.

You go and sit on his lap, and he adjusts the papers on his desks to one side, making some room for you to rest your book on.

He wraps an arm around your waist pulling you close, and places a soft kiss to the back of your neck.

“How long do you think you’ll be?”

“Not too long, I just need to go over this contract.”

You give him a small nod, and he quickly gets back to work, uncapping the highlight one-handed eyes diligently going over the words line by line.

You sit for a moment, watching him work, and pretending to read your book before you started moving your hips against him. Slow movements at first, as if you were just adjusting yourself, but then quicker more purposeful circles grinding down. The hand that’s been resting on your thigh comes up around your waist, pulling your back closer to his chest. Your face split into a shit-eating grin thinking you’d finally be able to pull him away from his work when he stops you making you let at the most pitiful whine of his name.

Of course, he was tempted to let you keep going, and eventually pull you down to your knees and have you suck him off. But that would be selfish, and far too easy. Besides, he knew there was a reason you were using the button down card. He hadn’t been as attentive to you as he should have and he felt guilty, so he decided tonight was going to be about you.

That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to have his fun first.

You adjust yourself, turning into his side, burying your face in his neck. You bring your lips up and down it, finding the spot you know he likes just under his jaw and gives it a good suck.  

“Oh, my baby just wants attention, hmm?” He smirked, one hand slowly running up your thigh, teasing, the other resting on your cheek.

“Mhm.” you nod, pulling yourself out of his shoulder, a full pout on your lips.

“Well, you’re going to have to be patient.”

“No, I have been all week. I don’t want to anymore.”

You lean down, to bury yourself back into his neck, but he pulls you back, heavy hand on the back of your neck.

“Good girls, don’t get what they want by being bossy, now do they?”

You tried so hard to wipe the pout off your face but you were just so…needy! And he wasn’t doing anything about it.

Still, you stop your cheeky hip swivels and slow grinds, to let him get back to his work, while you went back to your book. This time actually paying attention to the words on the page, hoping it’d help the time go by quicker. But you only got through a page in half, before you felt one of Shawns large hands slowly inching up your thigh. His fingertips touching your skin just barely, causing goosebumps all over your body.

He teased you like that for what felt like forever, fingertips slowly going up and down your inner thigh, before he finally reached your pussy. He didn’t move his hand, just let it rest heavy over your panties.

You held your breath, biting down on your lip resisting the urge to grind down on his hand. There was nothing stopping you. Shawn hadn’t forbidden you from getting yourself off on his hand, but something about the way, he spoke to you earlier. ‘Good girls don’t get what they want by being bossy’ It made you want to wait.

To be good for him.   

So when he finally moved his hand and started working you over your panties, you let your body go lax, leaning back against his chest. You couldn’t help the little whimpers that left your lips, and you couldn’t see Shawn but you knew he had the smuggest smirk on his face. It only took his fingers over your panties and you were a painting mess.

He continued to work his fingers, making slow circles tight circles on your clit, all while keeping his eyes on his paperwork, and highlighting where he saw fit. Not so much as a glance up at you.

Cocky bastard.

His movements begin to pick up, and when that familiar heart began to pool at the pit of your stomach, you let out a particularly loud moan. And he stops.

He stops.

Totally and completely, stops.

He pulls his hand away from your (throbbing) clit and resting it on your thigh, giving it an innocent and affectionate pat.

“You okay, honey? Not getting too bored watching me work are you?” He asks voice as soft and sweet.  

You turn your body towards him, nodding your head, and give him your best attempt at a smile.

You don’t know why you play along. You were needy and desperate, and he was being a complete ass about getting you so close, but it was…hot?

He smiles up at you, giving your cheek a little peck before going back to his reading.

He only lets you catch your breath for a second before his hand is right back where it was, working you over. But this time, there’s not much teasing. His strokes are quicker and firmer, before he finally slips his hand down your panties, his fingers finally touching your clit. You lean forward gripping the desk in front of you and start moving with the movements of his hand.

He leans forward, sucking down your neck, and nibbling at your heart.

“Shawn.” you whimper through a noise you don’t think you’ve ever made before.

“What do you want?”

“You know…”

You reach your hand back, gripping on his thigh, giving it a hard squeeze. In part to make him stop teasing you, but also for something else to hold onto as he continued toying with your pussy.

“Good girls ask.” He coos, voice still husky and stern.

“I wa- I need to come. Please.”

“How?”

He’s never asked you before, not like this at least. With you whining, and despite, and him being so dominant, but soft, his breath fanning over your neck. It was overwhelming, you could hardly think. But you did know you wanted more than grinding on his fingers.

“How do you want to come baby. Tell me what you want?”

“Mouth. Want your mouth.” You whimper, grinding down on his hand, waiting for him to do something. And then you remember. “Can I please have your mouth?”

As soon as the words fell from your lips, he had you off your lap and laid out on his desk, panties across the room, completely exposed.

He slowly unbuttons the few buttons, done up on his shirt and begins leaving feather light kisses down your body. He takes your breasts into his hands, looking up at you with only what can be described as lust, in his eyes he brings his mouth down, kissing and nibbling before drawing a nipple into his mouth.  You lean up into you, letting out a moan, that only egged him on.

You bring his face back up, to yours drawing him into a kiss. He brings your bottom lip into his mouth sucking on it gently making and you try and pull him closer. You reach up, threading your fingers through his hair, and he moans into your mouth when you give it a little tug. You test the waters more, to see how much he’ll let you get away with, trying to get him to give you what you want. Tugging at his hair a little more, rolling your hips more. It’s when you pull your mouth away, to nibble at his jaw, that he stops you. Because if he didn’t he’d be putty in your hands, and this was about you. He needed to keep it that way.

He makes his way back down your body, giving you a few nips and sucks here and there until he’s down on his knees in front of his desk, your pussy perfectly in line with his mouth. You tried to scoot your body closer to the edge, but he stopped you, shaking his head his large hands heavy on your hips.

“Stay.”

You did as you were told, but let out a frustrated sigh, as you felt his warm breathing fanning over your wetness.  He leaned in closer, sucking little bruises up your inner thigh. He brings a hand up towards yours resting on your stomach, lacing your fingers together before finally bringing his tongue to your clit in one broad stripe. A shiver runs through your body, and you tighten your grip on his hand.

He pulls away, looking up at you, a smirk plastered on his face.

“You’re so wet, baby. Barely done anything.”

You look down at him, eyes begging him to do something, anything, to scratch the itch you’d been stuck with all week and after a few seconds, he finally gives it to you. Attaching his lips to your clit, giving is soft sucks and licks.

You instinctively thread your fingers through his hair, bringing him close as he licked up and down your lips. As you felt your orgasm approaching you grip in Shawn’s hair got tighter, and he moaned into you, the vibrations going all through your body.

He pulls away for only a moment, and then you feel one of Shawn’s thick long fingers working its way into you, arching up trying to find your spot, and it only takes a second before he does.

“Oh, fuck. Shawn, I’m -”

His mouth on your clit is quick, and sloppy, enjoying every second of having his mouth on you.

He’s never told you explicitly but you both knew there was nothing Shawn loved more than having his mouth on your pussy. The way you taste, the sounds you’d make, the way you tugged on his hair when he moves his tongue a certain way. For Shawn, there was nothing else in the world that could compare.

Just when you think your body is ready to explode, you feel Shawn slowly working in a second finger, and everything in your body begins to vibrate.

“Please.” you whimper, bringing him in closer to you.  

“Please what baby?”

“Make me come, please.”

You were so close, your brain was so foggy all you could register was the pleasure Shawn was giving you.

“You gonna come on my fingers?” He growls, mouth still attached to your pussy, the vibrations shooting through you.

“Yes, please Shawn,” you beg asking him for more, and he gives it to you.

With a few more strokes of his fingers, and his mouth sucking on your clit, your orgasm came barreling at you knocking the breath right out of you. Shawn slowed his fingers, helping you through it, but his assault on your clit never slowed. Your body began to jerk and shiver with the stimulation to your sensitive clit.

“Okay, okay okay.” you gasp, pushing his head away

“You sure?” He smirks up at you.

“Yes! I’m done, I’m done,” you say, slightly out of breath.

He places one more kiss to your clit before pulling away, and standing form his knees. He closes your legs and reaches for your hands to have you sit up on the desk, but you just collapsed into his chest, arms wrapped around his neck.

“Wow.” you giggle, voice a little horse. Everything seems a little hazy and your body is still tingling.

He brings his hands to frame your face, making you look up at him. He’s got the proudest look on his face as he takes in you in your completely blissed out state, as you grin up at him lazily.

He places a sweet kiss to your forehead, before looking down at you, thumb running across your bottom lip.

“What do you say?” He asks breath fanning across your face, grounding you a little.

“Thank you.”

“Good girl.”


End file.
